One Night
by urumi06
Summary: .:TRADUCTION:. Bella et Jasper se retrouvent seuls dans la villa des Cullen, et Jasper ressent quelque chose de très fort pour Bella... et réciproquement. LEMON


**Traduction**

Titre : _**One Night**_

Auteur : **Willow Grace**

Traductrice : **urumi06**

Disclaimer: Ni l'auteur ni moi-même ne possédons les personnages.

Note de l'auteur : L'auteur de cette fic a laissé une note qui m'a bien fait rire, je vous la traduit : « Bon, ceci est la première fic que j'écris et que je publie. Yeah, et ma mère l'a trouvé sur mon ordinateur … et l'a lu !!! Hum, hum … ^^'. »

Note de la traductrice : Voilà un OS que j'ai personnellement beaucoup apprécié :) J'adore le couple Bella/Jasper (surtout Jasper que j'idolâtre^_^), je les trouve trop mignons tous les deux et comme il n'y en avait pas beaucoup en français je suis allée du côté anglais (où il y en a beaucoup) et j'ai trouvé cette fic. J'espère tout d'abord qu'elle vous plaira et avoir été à la hauteur (parce que c'est la première fic que je traduis), et que cette fic fait partie de mes préférés (mais j'en ai beaucoup) et je m'en voudrais de l'avoir mal traduite donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (gentille ou pas… heu, j'avoue je préférerai les reviews gentilles surtout^^) pour savoir si ce que je fais n'est pas trop nul car je prévois de traduire une autre fic donc j'aimerais savoir si je fais des erreurs et il faut me le dire, ne serait-ce que pour m'améliorer.

Résumé : Bella et Jasper se retrouvent seul dans la villa des Cullen, et Jasper ressent quelque chose de très fort pour Bella … et réciproquement ^^ LEMON

BPOV

Je sortis lentement de mon état comateux, la dernière chose dont je me souvins était ma sortie avec Jasper la nuit dernière. Edward et sa famille étaient partis pour toute une semaine de chasse au Canada. Jasper s'était porté volontaire pour veiller sur moi… Jasper comme baby-sitter ! qui l'eût cru ? Il s'était toujours montré si froid et si distant avec moi. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il avait changé, je le surprenais lorsqu'il me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans ma direction. Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard. Bien sûr, cela aurait dû m'effrayer mais pour une raison inconnu, je ne ressenti qu'un doux frisson. Je savais qu'il était dangereux, et bien sûr, j'aimais Edward mais il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible chez Jasper qui m'attirait, comme les frissons que je ressentais quand j'étais à ses côtés, une douce et chaude sensation. Je savais qu'il pouvait ressentir le désir émanant de moi et le sourire qu'il m'adressa me le confirma. La dernière chose dont je me souvins était que j'étais assise dans le canapé du salon des Cullen avec Jasper, la nuit dernière, et que, soudainement, j'étais devenu extrêmement fatigué.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne parvenais à bouger ni les bras, ni les jambes. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient attachés et je ne réussis pas à les bouger. J'étais étendu sur un lit très confortable. Je ne parvins pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis du tissu sur mes yeux. Un bandeau. Je commençai à paniquer. Je remarquai ensuite que j'étais nue. Je sentis mes mamelons durcirent au contact de l'air froid autour de moi.

Au moment où j'allais hurler, je sentis une vague de calme sur moi. Je savais que c'était LUI. « J-Jasper? » La peur faisait trembler ma voix mais sa présence me rassura. En fait, j'avais souvent eu envie de Jasper, auparavant, sexuellement. Mais c'était prendre mes désirs pour des réalités, et je pensais à Edward.

« Calme-toi Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal. » L'entendis-je murmurer, quelque part, dans la chambre. « Je suis désolé au sujet d'hier soir. Mais c'était la seule solution pour être avec toi, que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, et avoir ce que nous voulons et avons besoin, tous les deux. » Je l'entendis se rapprocher. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella. » Sa voix devint plus grave et sensuelle. « Je me suis retrouvé dans ton désir, tes besoins sexuels, et l'excitation que tu ressens quand tu penses à ce qui va se produire. »

Soudainement, je sentis son souffle froid sur moi tandis qu'il murmura à mon cou. « Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps je suis attiré par toi, Bella. » Ses doigts caressèrent mon cou, et je ne pus retenir le frisson qui me parcourut lorsqu'il effleura un de mes seins. « J'ai tellement attendu avant d'être avec toi, comme maintenant. » Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon oreille. « Mon corps a envie de toi, chéri. » Je gémis, comme réponse, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise cela, lorsqu'il parlait avec cet accent du sud que j'adorai, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de mouiller ma petite culotte. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Alice soit partie ? Elle savait que ça se produirait un jour ou l'autre. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu à la cafétéria. Je t'ai désiré. Tu m'étais destiné, et Edward s'en doutait. » Il joua avec mon lobe de l'oreille avec sa langue. « J'avais voulu te jeter contre la table et te prendre par les hanches, mon sexe dans ton intimité si serré, être le premier à franchir ta virginité, me fichant bien de ceux qui étaient autour de nous. »

Ensuite, je le sentis s'écarter de moi. Je pus entendre le son d'une fermeture Eclair et le bruissement de vêtements tomber sur le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette situation. Je désirai Jasper. Presque autant que ce qu'il semblait me désirer. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Edward. Je commençai à me sentir coupable, je savais ce qui allait se passer.

Jasper fut à mon côté en quelques secondes. Je ressentis une vague de calme. « S'il te plaît Bella, donne-moi ça. Donne-moi une nuit. C'est tout ce que je demande, il ne le saura pas. Alice n'est pas là pour le voir, et je bloquerai mes pensées à son retour. C'est ce que je faisais avant, c'est pourquoi il ne connaît pas mes sentiments pour toi. » J'haletai quand sa main froide caressa mon sein gauche. « Mon désir pour toi. » Mon corps me trahie et à ce contact mon corps s'enflamma, en demandant plus. Je le désirai.

Il retira sa main bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je détestai le fait de ne pas être capable de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était également excitant. Je me sentis encore plus humide à la pensée de ce qu'il allait bientôt me faire. Je l'entendis respirer. « Mon Dieu, tu sens délicieusement bon. Tu es exquise. » Je sursautai quand je sentis sa main sur mon ventre. « Puis-je te goûter Bella ? » Sa main descendit. Il ne me donna pas le temps de répondre que ses doigts caressèrent mes lèvres intimes de haut en bas. Je gémis de plaisir, mais également d'impatience…j'en voulais plus.

Je geignis de plaisir et de douleur quand son doigt s'introduisit en moi. Jamais quelque chose n'avait franchi mon intimité auparavant. Pas même mes doigts lorsque je me masturbais. Je l'entendis gémir à mes côtés. « Mon dieu, tu es si serré. Je ne peux plus attendre. » Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il retira son doigt de mon intimité. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je l'entendis humer avec satisfaction tandis que je l'entendis suçoter son doigt.

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement quand il se plaça entre mes jambes. Son souffle frais lécha mon visage, lorsque ses lèvres réclamèrent les miennes. Les miennes cherchèrent les siennes. Enfin, elles se rencontrèrent. C'était différent des fois où Edward m'embrassait, ses baisers étaient si prudents, il était si effrayé de perdre le contrôle et de me blesser. Avec Jasper, c'était totalement différent, ses baisers étaient désespérés et passionnels. Mon dieu, je pourrais embrasser cet homme toute ma vie. Je commençai à me dégager pour avoir les mains libres. Je voulais l'attirer à moi. Etre encore plus proche de lui possible. J'en voulais plus. Mais j'étais encore attachée. J'arqua mon dos et gémis quand je sentis sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne. C'était comme une décharge électrique. Chacun de nous, essayant de prendre les rênes de la situation. Lorsqu'il remarqua que ma respiration posait problème, il recula. Ma respiration était saccadée quand je repris mon souffle.

Il m'embrassa le long de ma mâchoire. Je basculai la tête en arrière lorsque ses baisers s'attardèrent sur mon cou et qu'il commença à lécher mon épaule. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de mes seins, il s'arrêta et embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau. Quand il vint au contact de mes tétons, je gémis de plaisir. Il les pressaient délicatement contre ses doigts et les suçota avant de les mordiller doucement. Puis, il continua de descendre, poursuivant ses attentions.

Je sentis son souffle froid contre mon intimité. Je frissonnai de plaisir quand je sentis ses lèvres contre mon intimité. Je faillis pousser un petit cri lorsque je sentis sa langue lécher mes lèvres intimes. « Mon dieu, tu sens délicieusement bon. » Je gémis. « Tout en toi est une tentation. » Quand sa langue atteignit mon bouton de chair, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de se raidir de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît ! » disais-je en haletant.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? » Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je savais qu'il arborait un petit sourire satisfait, mais au point où j'en étais, cela m'excita.

« Plus, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai envie de toi. Je t'en supplie, fais moi l'amour. »

Je sentis ses doigts caresser mon sexe gonflé de désir. J'haletai au contact de sa main froide, ses doigts contrastèrent avec mon sexe chaud et humide lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi.

« Oh… oh mon dieu » gémis-je sous chacune de ses caresses. Je sentis sa langue taquiner mon clitoris tandis qu'il introduisit un second doigt en moi, et se mit à faire des va-et-vient, provoquant mes frissons. Je commençai à bouger mes hanches au même rythme que les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue, afin d'essayer d'atteindre l'orgasme.

« Jasper… j'y suis presque… s'il te plaît » le suppliai-je

Et exactement au moment où mon plaisir allait explosé, il s'arrêta. Je gémis de frustration, et il s'écarta un peu de moi. Je sentis qu'il se tint au dessus de moi, ses mains froides autour de mes poignets me détachèrent. Ensuite, il libéra mes jambes et retira mon bandeau. J'ouvris enfin les yeux. A cet instant, mon cœur s'emballa, je ne pus respirer normalement. Je restai émerveillée devant ce que je voyais. Je me mordis les lèvres pour tenter de contenir le désir qui m'envahissait en fixant son corps parfait.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai à son cou, me plaquant contre son torse frais. Je plaquai mes mains sur son dos magnifiquement musclé pour l'attiré le plus possible à moi. Je le serrai, puis lui baisa le cou, le menton, avant de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes, pour lui donner un baiser passionnel. Il répondit à mon baiser, en m'embrassant fougueusement.

Il me rallongea sur le dos, il n'en n'avait pas fini avec moi. Je l'entraînai avec moi, il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, il m'embrassa tendrement. Je pus sentir la manifestation de son désir contre mon bas-ventre.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, son souffle frais déclenchant une fois de plus mes frissons. « Je ne peux plus attendre. » Je ne retrouvai plus ma voix, mais je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. Surtout pas mon corps. Nous étions allé trop loin pour faire machine arrière, et je devais être honnête avec moi-même. Je le désirai intensément. J'aimai profondément Jasper. En fait, je mourrai heureuse si je pouvais passer le reste de ma vie dans ce lit, avec lui à mes côtés.

« Je suis désolé ma Bella, ça risque de te faire un peu mal » Je sentis son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité. « J'irai le plus doucement possible, Bella. » Je gémis, puis je sentis une vague de désir émanant de lui pour transformer mon appréhension en désir. « Oh » Il commença à entrer doucement en moi. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules le plus fort possible, je savais que cela ne le blesserait pas. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais ressentis ce genre de sensations de toute ma vie. Désir, excitation, impatience, sensualité, plaisir et puis…l'amour ? Notre désir était devenu de l'amour pour lui aussi ? Il s'arrêta quand il allait franchir ma virginité, me donnant le temps de réajuster ma position à la sienne. « Es-tu prête, mon amour ? » Mes yeux restèrent fermés et pour que ma voix ne me trahisse pas, je hochai la tête. Je le vis se reculer un peu, puis me pénétrer prudemment, franchissant la barrière de ma virginité.

« Ahh Mon dieu ! » criai-je. Je le vis se tendre et il s'arrêta de respirer, je savais que cela était dû au sang de la perte de ma virginité. « mmmmm » Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher de crier une fois de plus. « shhh ça va, le pire est passé. » Je pus ressentir les vagues de calme qu'il m'envoya tandis qu'il embrassa mes larmes, me disant des mots réconfortant. La douleur s'atténua progressivement. Il continua de me pénétrer au maximum, jusqu'à ce que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Le sentir en moi était une sensation si forte qu'elle en était indescriptible. Puis, le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Mon besoin sexuel reprit le dessus.

« S'il te plaît, Jasper » haletai-je, tout en bougeant mes hanches avec les siennes tout en sensualité. Mes jambes se positionnèrent autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer plus profondément encore.

Il se retira doucement, puis me re-pénétra, à plusieurs reprises, il continua ses va et viens. « Oh Bella, tu es si chaude, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. » Ses mouvements devinrent plus violents, dans la perspective d'atteindre l'extase dont nous avions besoin, tous les deux. Il se mouvait en moi de plus en plus rapidement, l'excitation enflamma tout mon corps. Je désirai que cela ne s'arrête jamais, c'était tellement bon. Je resserrai mon étreinte, il en fit de même. Sa respiration devint irrégulière. Ses mouvements devinrent désespérés.

« Jasper… Oh mon dieu… S'il te plaît, je suis si proche ! Ne t'arrête pas »

« Jasper !» Je haletai son nom dans un souffle lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Il cria également mon nom lorsqu'il jouit en moi. Il continua ses va et viens plus lentement, jusqu'à ce que mes tremblements se calmèrent. Il me serra contre son torse. Il me susurra à l'oreille à quel point il m'avait trouvé belle et fabuleuse, je souris tendrement contre son torse, j'adorais le son de sa voix, si douce. Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, enveloppé dans les draps et ses bras autour de moi. Je ressentis l'amour et l'adoration qui émana de Jasper. Je savais que cela ne se reproduira plus, et rien que d'y penser, cela me fit de la peine. Nous aurions tous les deux le cœur brisé. J'aimais profondément Edward, et je l'aimerai toujours, malgré ce que j'éprouvais pour Jasper. Je le regardai allongé sur le dos, à mes côtés. Des larmes me picotèrent les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Jasper. » Il me lança un regard confus, qui se transforma en douleur, puis en chagrin. Il décryptait mes émotions. Je dénouai ses bras autour de moi. Je quittai sa chambre sans me retourner.

Il fallait que je parte, je ne voulais pas que ce que nous avions vécu détruisent les Cullen. Ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ce fut notre nuit. Mais je savais que lorsque je repenserai à lui, à cette nuit, notre nuit, il ressentira mes sentiments, mes désirs, mon envie d'être à ces côtés. Notre désir devint un véritable amour. Nous partagerons cela. Notre secret.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voilà, c'est fini. Personnellement, je trouve la fin un peu triste, mais j'aime penser que Bella continue sa relation (prude) avec Edward, tout en maintenant un désir palpable à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve en face de Jasper. Une Bella prise entre le romantique Edward, son premier amour et l'irrésistible Jasper, sa première fois. Enfin bref, voilà mon avis. Qui sait, je vais peut-être transformer ce one-shot en histoire complète !o.o

En tous cas, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. J'ai un petit peu modifié le texte original et ajouté plusieurs éléments dans ma traduction pour renforcer la tension sexuelle et amoureuse entre Jasper et Bella, j'espère que vous l'avez remarqué, si vous connaissiez l'histoire originale.

Donc n'oubliez pas de me laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire et de ma traduction, pour que je connaisse votre opinion. Si vos reviews sont positives, je vais traduire un autre one-shot que j'ai déjà choisi. Ce sera un lemon (he oui, j'adore les lemon comme vous l'aurez constaté ^^) entre Jasper et Bella (encore !) … et une surprise ! Ce futur one-shot (peut-être !) sera très … heu… hot (hum, hum !) et sera assez difficile à traduire. Mais si vous me le demandez, je le ferais avec plaisir ^^. Mais bon, pour l'instant rien n'est encore décidé et c'est à vous de choisir.

Voilà, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous serai reconnaissante si vous me laissiez un commentaire, même un tout petit^.^

XOXO


End file.
